


Legend Of The Planet Of The Apes

by Ninjaboy13779546



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Apes Together Strong, Bad Ape Is Good, Caesar - Freeform, Caesar's Legacy Lives On, Cornelius is the new Ape Leader, Movie: War of the Planet of the Apes (2017), long live the king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: After the events of WAR, it seemed like peace was finally achieved as the Apes settled into their new home. However, the end of it also came with the death of their leader, Caesar.Now, his son Cornelius, must learn how to trust when they come across a band of human survivors. Some of whom are old friends, but some who still harbor resentment towards the apes.As he does, he must do his best to lead his people down the right path and make sure that the LEGEND of his father lives on.
Relationships: Caesar & Cornelius (Planet of the Apes 2011)
Comments: 5





	1. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era is the beginning of a new one.

* * *

*****Oasis*****

The apes had done it. They had finally reached their new home. Finally free of the trouble and far away from war. Peace had finally come to them.

Caesar and Maurice sat on some rocks on a hill and watched as the colony entered and celebrated their freedom and their new home.

It brought a smile to Caesar's face to see his people happy and finally at peace.

As he sat there, finally relaxing, he began to feel the pain in his side from the injury he received back at the border. Suddenly, he slumped down. Almost as if he unclenched from his strength.

This sudden movement was caught in Maurice's peripheral vision. He looked over to his friend only to see him looking weaker than a moment ago.

It shocked him and made him turn even more to observe. He watched and followed as one of Caesar's hands went to a wound that was on his side, right under his arm.

Maurice grunted as he examined it. This wound was deep and far too bad for Caesar to heal from on his own. He pulled back his hand to find it stained with blood from the wound. As he looked at it, a heart wrenching, terrible realization came to light.

Caesar was dying.....

The orangutan shook his head, not wanting this. But his hand was taken and held by Caesar. He looked into his friend's face with a look of acceptance. He shook his head and comforted his friend.

"Don't worry......Maurice." He said, smiling lightly. You are..all..home now. Apes are strong... With....or without me."

That was a hard thing to even think of. Life without Caesar. The two had been friends for so long and now, to go on without him.....it just seemed impossible.

But the smile on his face and the pat on the arm Caesar gave him helped Maurice to reluctantly accept the terrible thing.

Turning his view back to the valley, Caesar looked down at his son, Cornelius. Who at the moment was playing with Bad Ape and Nova. It felt bad to have to leave his son, with his mother and older brother being gone. But he had faith that Maurice, Rocket, Lake, and the rest would look after him.

And his faith was reassured. Maurice liked back to Caesar and he uttered the words. "Son...will know..who was father... And what Caesar...did for us."

It warmed Caesar's slowing heart to hear those words, and he replied with a nod and a smile as he kept looking forward.

Feeling the moment coming, he sat up straight one last time and kept his gaze on the beautiful land and his people below. Here they would live on. Here they would prosper. Here...his son would grow and become a strong and wise king.....yes.

Caesar closed his eyes and smiled one last time at those wonderful thoughts as a tear trickled down his cheek.

And now...it was time. As he slowly let out one final breath, Caesar gradually began to lean to his side, his strength leaving him.

As he descended, Maurice began to cry at the sight of his friend dying. "Caesar!" He whispered to himself tearfully. "Caesar!"

By the time he said his friends name a second time, the great ape had already landed softly to the ground. Free of pain, and at peace.

The sad orangutan hooted mournfully at this. He couldn't help himself. He'd just seen his friend die in fronting him. Yes, Caesar had died peacefully, but it was still hard for Maurice to grasp.

He hooted again, this time gaining the attention of the colony. All heads turned to the top of the hill and took in the shocking sight. Maurice sitting by their leader who appeared to be asleep.

And he was sleeping. But with this kind of sleep, Caesar would never feel pain or sorrow again. Unfortunately though, that very feeling was what his people felt as they mourned their fallen leader. The great ape who had led them away from bondage and terror. Twice!

He was gone.....it was truly, a terrible day for them....

* * *

"That....was...a...sad day. My people lost their leader. The one who freed them and led them away from the bitter bondage of the humans. But I...I lost...my...father..........I lost the one last piece of family...that I had. After that, I swore I'd never thought I'd trust humans. EVER!...............

But.....I thought about Nova...my friend.....she..is human. But, she...is not bad....So, I realize...not ALL humans bad. And...thanks to Maurice, my father's best friend, trusted advisor, and a bit of an uncle to me, I now know..my father's point of view...on things. My father... fought to protect apes. He wanted peace between us and the humans.

And we had a chance at that...years ago before the vengeful ape, Koba... triggered a bloody war... that threatened to end both humans AND apes........

Even now, some four years later after that war ended, I wonder if there still is a chance for that life. A life of peace and happiness for both humans and apes............I don't know..... But...if there is a chance, then I must find a way to bring it to reality. That is what my father would have wanted....and that is how it should be...

My name is Cornelius. Son of Caesar and Cornelia. Brother of Blue Eyes. And I lead the apes now. 

Though we may face hard times and miss our previous leader, my father's legacy and hope lives on. And the reminder of him and what he did for us strengthens us.

Together, we can survive. Together, we will keep living.

Apes Together Strong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard for me to write. I've watch War For The Planet Of The Apes multiple times, but the ending was always hard to sit through without feeling tears. I do wish that Caesar could have lived, watched his son grow up and become the next leader of the apes. But then, I got an idea for a sequel. One that would follow Cornelius. It's a little something I've been holding back on for a long time. But I feel as though there is still so much to tell, even after WAR.
> 
> But this is all I have for now. If you guys would like me to proceed with the story, let me know and then we'll see.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it though. Til next time!


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ape prince, Cornelius, arises with the Sun.

_"It is..my hope...that out of..this solemn occasion...a better world will emerge..out of the blood and carnage of the past. A world founded upon faith, and understanding. A world dedicated to the wish for freedom..tolerance...and justice!"_ \- Caesar.

* * *

Three Years Later

*****Oasis*****

Birds chirped as the night sky began to turn orange and light blue with the rising sun.

It was about this time that the village was still asleep. All apes, sleeping soundly in their homes. Except for one.

A young ape walked onto the edge of a branch from a treehouse and looked out onto the valley.

The young ape, Cornelius, gazed out at the wonderful land. The Apes had all certainly made it a good home for themselves. He couldn't help but be glad for the good life that they had made within the past three years here. It was so peaceful. And the village was quite beautiful as well.

The multiple houses throughout the valley. Some were within the trees, and some were on the ground. It varied, really. What made it even more interesting was that not all of them were houses.

There was a corral for the horses and a fence large fence connected to it. It was a good size since they had many horses. And with more they came across, a certain part of the fence would be taken down in order to make more room. The whole fence was a circle big enough for the horses to walk, eat and sleep peacefully. Near that was a garden. Mainly for fruit trees and other vegetation that they could grow.

By the lake, there was a shed with equipment such as nets and some spears for them to fish with. They had also built a deck that went at least thirty feet into the water so that they wouldn't have to actually go into the lake since, of course, apes can't swim.

Closer to the village, an area where the younglings were taught. Maurice was the teacher there and Bad Ape was his assistant. A bit of a clumsy, amusing assignment, but still a good one. It was good to see Bad Ape having a good time with those around him. It certainly made him feel happy to have more friends.

Lastly, there was a small shack that was the armory. Where they stored all the weapons that they had: spears, bolas, and guns.

Yes, guns. Even though they had had peace for almost three years now, they still had them. There was still a chance that they might need them again one day. But for now, they didn't.

Cornelius smiled at it all, at how far they had come within the past four years. He was now five years old, and doing well for his age as leader of the Apes. It was hard, but fortunately for him, he had Maurice, Rocket, and Lake to help him with it.

Right now, it was still early. And it was during this time that he liked having a little time to himself.

So he jumped from his tree, to another and to another. Running along branches, jumping and swinging from tree to tree. He went through the trees effortlessly, distancing himself from the home and heading further into the nearby forest.

It was a place he found peace and tranquility, especially up in the tall trees. So that's where he was going before the sun fully came up pressures of the day with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how's that for a slight beginning. A bit of a Lion King-esque piece. 😁 Hope y'all liked it! More to come, so stick around. Or Hang around, rather. 😂


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelius is comforted by his friends. Human and Ape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! New chapter here, and with new characters as well. Enjoy!

*****Forest*****

Hours had passed. The sun was up in the sky, but not too high, so it wasn't noon yet.

Cornelius laid on a branch and took in the beauty of the sky and the clouds passing by. It was so peaceful. If only his father were here to see it.

He remembered one day when his father took him and his brother out to show him this.

* * *

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Three Years Ago_

_*****Ape Home, Muir Woods***** _

_It was up at the top of trees that Caesar liked to sit to look at the view around him._

_Now, he sat on a branch next to his older son, Blue Eyes. And in his arms was his little brother, Cornelius._

_'It is so peaceful up here.' Blue Eyes signed, smiling at the view._

_"Yes." Caesar replied, speaking his words. "It is..beautiful."_

_Cornelius, from his brother's arms looked out at the beautiful sight of the treetops and the mist that was about them. Then there was the clouds above with the bits of blue sky behind them with the sun peeking through. Lastly, the light breeze that went through their hair felt so cooling. All of these combined together made this moment wonderful to be in._

_And even though they were bothered with having to prepare for war with the soldiers that were on the way, Caesar was glad that he could have this moment with his sons._

_He remembered the times he spent climbing in the Red Woods ten years ago. Before the ape revolution, when he...when he still lived with humans. With his adoptive grandfather, Charles and his adoptive parents, Caroline...and Will Rodman. He did miss them. He missed them dearly. But now, the moments he spent with them, he could now spend with his own family. And show his children the beauties that can be seen if a moment is taken to enjoy them._

_It certainly made Blue Eyes smile. Sure, he and his father didn't have the best relationship years ago. But after the whole thing that happened with Koba and the near loss of his father, the two were much more closer now. And he was happy that his father showed him this._

_As for Cornelius, he was still young, but he did like the feeling of the breeze this high up. And though he didn't know it yet, in the future, he'd always love the moments spent with his father and older brother. Always._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

* * *

A tear escaped from Cornelius' eye as he remembered those times. He really missed both his father and his brother. Especially his father.

Cornelius often thought about his father. And humans. The only one he really knew was Nova. But she was his friend, a sister-like figure to him. She was of no danger to them. But he did know that there was also those of humans who were bad. Evil. The apes had had their encounters with those kind in the past, but that was in the past now.

But still, Cornelius thought about good humans. He knew that there were some. The humans who his father became friends with when he allowed to work near their old home. The leader, the mother, and the son. They were good. He didn't really know about the other three, except for one. The one that attaches him before his father stepped in. That one was bad. He didn't like apes. But the other five were good.

But regardless of how good they were, he doubted they were still alive. Or if there were any left. It had been three years since the apes had seen any humans other than Nova. And yet, Cornelius wondered, were there still humans out there, somewhere? And if so, were they good or bad?

His thoughts were interrupted by something landing right above his head, scaring him out of his skin.

He jumped up and gasped. A hand over his heart as he panted and looked at the laughing ape in front of him. One of his best friends, Zira.

'That wasn't funny, Zira!' he signed exasperatedly.

'Was too!' She laughed and signed back to him.

She continued to laugh as she watch her friend hold a hand over his heart, still trying to catch his breath.

'What're you doing here?'

'I went to your home, you weren't there. Lake said you might be out here somewhere.'

Cornelius sighed and frowned at that. Of course Lake told her he was here. She was always asking where he was. What he was doing. When he'd be back. Why couldn't she just let him have some time alone? Just some time to himself....to be alone with his thoughts.

A comforting hand from Zira was put on his shoulder. He looked up to see her with a look of care and affection.

'Are you ok?' She signed.

The ape prince exhaled a sigh before he replied.

'I'm okay. I just wish Lake would trust me more.'

'She does trust you. But she worries too.'

'I know. I know. I just wish she wouldn't worry so much.' He sighed again and nodded.

'It just means she cares about you.'

Cornelius let out another sigh at that. Deep down, he knew that. He knew Lake cared. So did Maurice and Rocket. And Bad Ape. Nova too!

They all did. And he was really grateful for them. But he really wanted to be shown a little more trust. After all, he was the leader of the Apes now. Granted, he was still young. Much younger than his father was when he led the Apes out of captivity to freedom. But still....

Zira saw how down her friend was and knew just how to comfort him. So she got closer and looked him in the eye.

'Plus, I care about you too.' She smiled.

That brought a bit of a smile to Cornelius' face. He was glad to have a friend like her. Zira was more than a regular friend to him as the two were really close. He'd known her since the time of when the Apes were up against the humans, after Koba. And they were still close even when locked up together at the border facility two years ago. She had comforted him when he was in distress from seeing his father locked up and out of his reach. She was a good ape.

The ape prince cupped the back of her head, still smiling and actually spoke his next words.

"Thank you..Zira..for being...here...for me."

That made Zira smile. It actually always made her smile to hear his voice since they signed most of the time. But when he did, she enjoyed it. And she always spoke back as well.

"You're welcome...Cornelius." She replied, still smiling happily.

With his hand still cupping the back of her head, Cornelius pulled in close and the two rested their foreheads against one another, enjoying the moment.

But unfortunately, that moment was ruined by the something, or really, someone landing on the same tree as them. Two someones actually. The two young apes jumped apart and looked behind them to see a young gorilla and orangutan hanging from the trunk. The gorilla was laughing at them like a teasing child. The orangutan, however, wasn't.

'Well look what I found!' The young gorilla signed before jumping onto the branch they were on. 'Cornelius and Zira, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-'

'Shut up, Brick!' Zira cut him off, rolling her eyes at their friend.

'I told him not to scare or tease.' The orangutan, Virgil, signed with a bit of an annoyed look. 'But he just had to have a laugh.'

'Well, it wasn't funny.' Cornelius retorted.

Zira, still curious, asked, 'What're you two doing out here anyway?' 

'We came to get you guys and bring you back.' Brick explained, having finally stopped laughing.

Cornelius then looked confused. 'Just you two?' He asked.

Brick pointed downward to the ground below. Cornelius and Zira slightly leaned over and looked down to see two more familiar faces.

"Friends! Friends! Come-come down!" A slightly worried and high voice that they knew all too well called up to them.

'Oh boy!' Zira rolled her eyes.

Down on the ground below, stood none other than the worrisome, yet lovable, Bad Ape. And with him, was their mute human friend, Nova.

'Come on.' Cornelius motioned as they began to climb down the tree.

Bad Ape and Nova watched as the three young apes came down.

"Friends! Friends. Co-Cornelius!" He said, motioning for them to come as they landed on the ground. "L-Lake, very worried about you. She want you come home now."

Cornelius sighed. He looked back to Zira with a look that was down and showed a bit of betrayal. 

'She trusts me, huh?' He signed, a bit of sarcasm within it.

Zira sighed too, feeling as though she had inadvertently let Cornelius down. But she knew it wasn't Lake's fault. With what happened to Caesar, Lake had reason to worry. But still.

Cornelius looked to the older, clothed ape before standing upright on his two feet and nodding at him. Zira and Brick did the same. Virgil, however, having long arms stood mainly on his legs, but still had his knuckles to the ground. Bad Ape then began to walk in a direction back towards the village, motioning with his hand for them to follow.

As the four young apes and human girl walked, Nova noticed the sad expression on Cornelius' face. She didn't like to see him sad, even though he did get sad often since he thought about his father a lot.

'Are you alright, Cornelius?' She signed.

'I'll be alright, Sister.' He replied, a small smile to reassure her.

That eased her for now. She knew he was hurting deep down though. Zira, Brick, and Virgil did too. But that's why they were there for each other. They were friends, they were family. Even though Nova was human, she was still family because she with and by them even in danger.

They were glad to know each other. They had even made a different version of the Apes' sayings: Apes Together Strong.

Since Nova wasn't human, but was still close with them and they all cared for one another and were good together, they made a new one their way: Apes, Human, Together Strong.

And they were strong, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a big one! Hope you guys liked the integration of the new characters, some of who have familiar names from the original film series. ;)
> 
> Zira and Virgil. Zira was Cornelius' fiance, later wife, in the original Planet Of The Apes movie, all the way down to Escape From The Planet Of The Apes. And Virgil was a kind, and wise orangutan from Battle For The Planet Of The Apes. Throughout the reboot of the series since Rise, there have been hints and references to the original series. So I'm gonna try and keep that going with this story, which really is one big nod to one of the original movies. See if you can figure out which one as we go along.
> 
> Til next chapter!


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelius and his friends come home, and their families are waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sidenote before we begin, I should probably let you know the cast that are playing the characters.
> 
> Jacob Tremblay as Cornelius
> 
> Millie Davis as Zira
> 
> Keith L. Williams as Brick
> 
> Jason Maybaum as Virgil
> 
> That is all of the new cast. Or all that I'm gonna reveal at the moment. ;) And as far as the returning characters go, we've got a lot of the main cast returning as well.
> 
> Andy Serkis as Caesar(flashbacks/dreams)
> 
> Karin Konoval as Maurice
> 
> Terry Notary as Rocket
> 
> Sara Canning as Lake
> 
> Steve Zahn as Bad Ape
> 
> and Amiah Miller as Nova.
> 
> So that's who we've got for the cast, that way you guys can have a bit of an idea of the characters and their voices as apes. Now that that's taken care of, enjoy this chapter!

*****Oasis*****

More light from the sky came to their faces as the group emerged from the forest and walked into the village with Cornelius in front.

The village was alive with hoots and pants as the apes had gone about their daily lives. As they did though, they noticed the ape prince and all came running before making a path for him and his friends, bowing and holding their hands out in the supplicating gesture.

Cornelius smiled at his people, noticing the smiles they had as well. He lifted his hands on either side of him, tracing it down their palms as he walked down the path they had made. One of the apes, one he knew very well, was his honorary uncle, Maurice. That wise old orangutan looked at his late best friend's son with a prideful smile.

Seeing Cornelius grow within the past few years, really, it brought tears to his eyes. He was really proud of how well Cornelius had grown, matured, and led them. Even despite his age, there was a measure of humility within him. Though it wasn't easy to do it on his own, the ape prince had Maurice to help him. Plus he also had Rocket. Rocket! Now, there was another ape who shared the same thoughts and emotions about Cornelius as well. Just not the tears part... okay, maybe a little. Rocket did get a bit heavy-hearted when it came to Caesar. That was his friend. His comrade. His brother. And yet, even though he was gone, his legacy still lived on thanks to his son.

Rocket really admired how much like his father Cornelius was. Always caring for others. Making sure the tribe was prospering even though he was still young and had personal problems to deal with. Yes, just like his father.

When Cornelius came past him, a smile came to his face. After he traced his palm, Rocket gave the young ape a thumbs up, something he'd picked up from Bad Ape.

Cornelius had learned it too. And he smiled too and gave Rocket one back before continuing on. Yeah, Rocket was definitely proud of that young ape. And he knew Caesar would be too.

As he neared the end of the path, Cornelius saw another familiar face. Not too far away, Lake watched as the young ape coming closer. Seeing him do so reminded her of his father when his had done it many a time before.

All the other apes having dispersed and gone back to wha they were doing, he said bye to his friends. Hugging and signing before they too left.

Nova and Bad Ape went with Maurice to the learning center so that Maurice could prepare to teach the younglings their lessons for the day. Brick went off with Virgil to his home before their classes. Zira would have to go there soon as well, but went home to her mother and father first.

Seeing his friends off, Cornelius looked back to his guardian and walked up to her before stopping about a foot away from her. He noticed there was a bit of a smirk on her face and it made him laugh.

'Miss me?' He asked jokingly.

She signed her reply, 'Too busy worrying about you.'

The young ape's smile slowly diminished and he rolled his eyes at that. He knew she worried, but still wish she didn't worry so much.

His thoughts were broken by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Lake and saw that her smirk had turned into a look of concern and comfort.

'I did miss you though.'

Now, Cornelius' smile came back and he jumped to hug her. He didn't normally have to do that to hug her anymore since he'd grown and now stood tall at her neck than at her waist when she first began to care for him. But he was happy to have her and that she cared for him. She was the only thing he had to resemble a mother since his was taken from him. But he tried not to think too much about that.

Breaking the hug, Lake asked him, 'Did you eat?'

'Not yet.' He replied, shaking his head.

Lake nodded at that before encouraging him to come back to their home to eat something before he went to the learning center.

* * *

*****Learning Center*****

After a little to eat, Cornelius went to the learning center and joined the class as Maurice began.

He sat in between Zira and Nova who sat next to Brick and Virgil, who welcomed him happily.

Maurice stood ahead of the class and pointed at the writings on the wall behind him.

One of them, the sacred ape law.

"Ape Not Kill Ape."

Something they all lived by. But it was stronger now than it was years ago when Koba had broken it by attempting to kill Caesar.

But now, as it was before the war broke out, none of the apes wanted to kill each other. They were all family, even Nova.

Sure, she was human. But the tribe had accepted her and Cornelius and his friends definitely loved her. But no one love her more than Maurice. He had cared for her since the moment he met her, and still down to today.

As the class continued, Nova noticed that Cornelius had drifted off and that his attention was no longer with them. Not only that, but he also had a bit of a down look about him.

This was something that was recurring a lot lately. And it only made her feel more concern for her ape friend. For the rest of the day, her thoughts were on him and his sad face.

* * *

Later on that evening, The village had settled down. Some apes sat around fires, signing and hooting and panting to one another.

Maurice and Nova sat near the big fire at the center of the village. As they did, the wise orangutan noticed his adoptive daughter seemed a bit troubled.

'Everything okay?' He asked her with a hoot.

Nova looked at him, then back down to the fire before replying, 'Yes. But I'm worried about Cornelius. He seems to be sad lately.'

'You have to remember, he lost his father.'

Then it hit Nova as she remembered the tragedy of three years ago. When all of the apes lost their leader, and she had lost a very dear friend. The mere memory of it made her eyes wet.

'I remember...and I lost a friend.' A tear escaped her eye as she finished signing that.

Maurice hooted as he replied, 'We all did. And that's why we need to be there for him.'

Nova nodded in understanding at that. And her understanding was deeper than usual. When they first met her, her caretaker was killed. He had taken care of her and looked after her, but before him, she had lost her actual father...and her mother too.

But when she met the Apes, she connected with them more than anyone. Even though she hadn't known them very long at the time. A perfect example was Luca. When he gave her that flower and put it in her hair, she felt a something she hadn't felt in a long time: loved.

But when he died, it was the direct opposite. She had shed genuine tears for Luca as he slipped away. She remembered the pain and heartache that came with that moment. And it was worse when Caesar had died as well. She had wept with the apes...and with Cornelius too.

From then on, she knew without a doubt that she would stand with the apes. No matter what. Through the blood, sweat, tears and all.

'I will always be there for him. All of them. Apes Together Strong.' She stated, bringing her two fists together to emphasize the last part of her sentence.

Maurice smiled at the sight of his adoptive daughter signing their quote that had strengthened them throughout the years. It showed that she was proud to be a part of them.

'I know you will. You are a good friend to them. And they love you for that.'

Now it was Nova's turn to smile at her adoptive father's hand gestures. She beamed and gave him a hug, to which he hugged her back with his big arms. A bit of a hoot came from him as he did, an extension of how proud he was of her and his love for her.

As they broke the hug, an idea came to the wise orangutan.

'Why don't we go on a walk tomorrow with Cornelius?'

Nova immediately jumped at that idea. 'I'd love to! I'm gonna go tell him and Lake about it.'

The young girl jumped up happily and ran to go find her best friend. Maurice smiled as he watched her go.

As he sat there alone, he looked up to the night sky and saw a few stars shining. He still held his smile as he signed the words, 'Wish you could be here to see this Caesar.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's the chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it, sorry if it's a bit short or slow or something. I'm doing my best to make this like the movies of the Rise trilogy as I can, it's like a reflex with me.
> 
> The emotions I'm having to deal with with these characters is something else tho! But, that's what the franchise was built on, the apes, humans and the one thing they all wanted: peace. Or as Caesar liked to put it: "Home. Family. Future."
> 
> And the next chapter is gonna really foreshadow how this story will bring that. So stick around and I'll see y'all next time! Like and review!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit hard for me to write. I've watch War For The Planet Of The Apes multiple times, but the ending was always hard to sit through without feeling tears. I do wish that Caesar could have lived, watched his son grow up and become the next leader of the apes. But then, I got an idea for a sequel. One that would follow Cornelius. It's a little something I've been holding back on for a long time. But I feel as though there is still so much to tell, even after WAR.
> 
> But this is all I have for now. If you guys would like me to proceed with the story, let me know and then we'll see.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it though. Til next time!


End file.
